Isolated and non-isolated power conversion systems include point-of-load DC/DC (direct current/direct current) converter, LED/LCD (light-emitting diode/liquid crystal display) driver, battery chargers, AC/DC (alternating current/direct current) adapters, and others. These isolated and non-isolated power conversion systems operating in space constrained (e.g., restricted height) environment such as ultraportable notebook computers, tablet computers, and smartphones face special dimensional requirements. Current off the shelf components are designed to maintain industry standard footprint, so they do not meet such height restriction. The space constrained environment of these small computer/electronic systems also introduces additional challenges, such as dissipation of heat generated by the power converter and EMI (electromagnetic interference) problems associated with tightly positioned components.
Therefore, what is desired is the packaging and assembly of a low profile power conversion system module that can be employed to many space constrained applications. It is further desired that the shape, height and electrical specifications of a low profile power conversion system module be highly optimized and tailored to specific needs.